he just my ex-
by AKira2305
Summary: "kalian berdua sedang apa disini?"/ketika kagami taiga terus saja memergoki sang pacar berduaan dengan sang mantan dan setiap itu pula aomine meminta maaf, Aokaga slight aokise
1. ketahuan 1

**Kuroko no Basuke@fujimaki tadatoshi**

Genre:hurt/comfort, romance

warning: ooc, typo's, shonen-ai, jauh dari EYD

Kagami pov on

Haah... gila hari ini panas banget, untung hari ini enggak ada latihan bisa mati berdiri gue latihan hari ini, saat ini gue lagh jalan pulang breng bayangan gue siapa lagh klo bukan kuroko katanya hari ini dia mau nginep di apartemen gue entah mau ngapain, dan untungnya lagh hari ini dia enggak bawa nigou

Kruyuukk...

Kruyuukk...

Kruyuukk...

Aduuh perut gue udh bunyi, gue laper banget sebenarnya cafe langganan gue-maji burger-deket dari sini, apa gue mampir dulu ajh yh?...mampir dulu ajh deh, bentar ini nanti gue bungkus ajah buat gue makan dirumah "kuroko, kita mampir dulu ke maji burger yh" ucap gue pada kuroko yang entah kenapa hari ini tumben banget dari tadi dia hanya memperhatikan hp'y, sudahlah mungkin sedang berkirim pesan dengan temannya, dia sedikit tersentak begitu gue memanggilnya, knp dia?

Kagami pov off

"kuroko, kita mampir dulu ke maji burger yh" ucap kagami memecahkan keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka semenjak mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah "ah baik kagami-kun" jawab kuroko sekenanya, saat ini ia sedang fokus berkirim pesan dengan temannya, beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai maji burger, kagami yang mungkin sudah-sangat-kelaparan langsung menuju ke kasir untuk memesan, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba tiba kagami dikejutkan oleh tarikan baju yang dilakukan oleh kuroko "woi kuroko teme, apa sh?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kagami, kuroko malah menunjuk ke arah salah satu meja yang terdapat agak kebelakang "kagami-kun bukannya itu aomine-kun dan kise-kun?"

Kagami yang mendengar ucapan kuroko pun menoleh ke arah yg ditunjuk bayanganya tersebut, disana tepat dipojok ruangan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kepala berambut kuning dan biru tua tengah duduk berdua berdampingan membelakangi kagami dan kuroko.

Kagami pov on

Kuroko benar, itu memang aomine dan kise, tapi sedang apa mereka disini? lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit saat melihat aomine dan kise berduaan?

sudahlah biarkan saja nanti juga menghilang, gue hampiri mereka sajalah

"yo aomine, kise kebetulan sekali yh kita bisa bertemu disini, kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" knp begitu gue sapa mereka kelihatan kaget "kalian kenapa?"

Kagami pov off

"yo aomine, kise kebetulan sekali yh kita bisa bertemu disini, kalian berdua sedang apa disini?"

Suara kagami yang tiba-tiba sempat mengejutkan aomine dan kise tadi tengah asik mengobrol, mungkin dengan sedikit rasa bersalah dari keduanya ketika melihat tatapan terluka kagami, selain itu juga Sapaan kagami terlalu biasa bagi orang yang memergoki pacarnya tengah berduaan dengan mantanya "kalian kenapa?" Dan ia malah bertanya knp aomine dan kise kaget? Itu karena mu bakagami "doumo aomine-kun, kise-kun"

"UWAAAH TETSU/KUROKOCCHI" teriak aomine dan kise bebarengan "sejak kpn loe disitu?"

"aku sudah disini dari tadi aomine-kun kise-kun, lalu kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" dengan tampang yang tetap datar, kuroko menanyakan-kembali-perihal keberadaan mereka di maji burger, mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu lagi membuat aomine juga kise terdiam kembali, mereka bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, lain pikiran aomine juga kise maka lain juga pikiran kagami, ia pikir mungkin aomine juga kise tidak ingin diganggu tapi mereka tidak berani mengungkapkannya, lagi pula, dadanya juga sudah semakin sesak melihat kedekatan aomine juga kise "kuroko, kita pergi saja, gue udah tidak berselera, kita makan di apartemen gue aja yah? Lagi pula sepertinya aomine dan kise juga sedang tidak ingin diganggu" ucapan kagami membuat ketiga orang yang berada di depannya terkejut, mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersadar karena kagami yang tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi, tapi baru saja kagami balik badan, tangannya di tahan oleh aomine

"bakagami" kagami menoleh "kagamicchi~ ini tidak seperti kau lihat-ssu" ucap kise mencoba menjelaskan "apa makhsud loe kise? gue enggak ngerti dan bisa kau lepaskan tangan loe aomine? gue mau pulang"pinta kagami pada aomine tapi sepertinya tidak diindahkan aomine, justru malah aomine mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan kagami, kagami sendiri bukannya tidak bisa melepaskan sendiri hanya saja tiba-tiba kekuatannya menghilang "gue mohon aomine" karena tidak ada jalan lain akhirnya kagami pun hanya bisa memohon pada aomine, ia sudah benar-benar tidak kuat untuk menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, melihat kagami dengan tatapan yang seperti kucing terbuang membuat aomine mau tidak mau melepaskan tangan kagami "ayo kuroko" ucap kagami yang kemudian menarik tangan kuroko menjauh dari meja aomine dan kise, sayup-sayup kagami mendengar kise memanggilnya tapi tidak ia pedulikan, yg ia pedulikan sekarang adalah rasa sesak yang meenyerang dadanya.

tbc

setelah sekian lama menjadi reader, kini akhirnya bsa menjadi writer

maaf jika fanfic ini jelek, namanya juga author baru

review


	2. permintaan maaf yang 1

**Kuroko no basket @ fujimaki tadatoshi**

warning: ooc, typos, EYD berantakan

 _enjoy reading reader~~ __

 **brak!!!**

suara pintu apartemen kagami menggema di seluruh ruangan begitu kagami dan juga kuroko menutup-membanting-pintu, kuroko sendiri yang baru pertama kali melihat sang sahabat seperti itu ikut merasa sedih "kuroko, kau mau dimasakan apa?" tanya kagami yang telah siap untuk memasak, lihat saja apron yang telah membalut tubuh gagahnya itu

"terserah kau saja kagami-kun"

"baiklah, kau tunggu saja di ruang tv" begitu kagami ingin memulai memasak, smartphonenya berdering, ia pun segera memakai headshet bluetooth supaya tidak menganggunya selama memasak "halo senpai..ah iyh papa, ada apa? aku sedang memasak. iyh tdi niatnya ingin makan di maji burger tapi tiba-tiba saja aku tidak berselera makan burger.aku tidak apa-apa kok hanya sedang tidak berselera saja. iyah papa aku tidak apa-apa kok, beneran. tadi aku pulang bareng kuroko. dia mau menginap katanya. enggak tau, sudah dulu yh pa aku sedang memasak nanti masakan ku gosong kalo sambil menelpon.iyh nanti aku telfon lagi. hm jaa papa" tanpa melepaskan earphonenya, kagami segera melanjutkan memasak yang sempat tertunda karena si papa #2 alias kiyosi-senpai menelfonnya

"siapa kagami-kun?"

"KUROKO, sejak kapan loe disitu" karena terkejut dengan kedatangan kuroko, spatula yang sedang dipegangnya hampir saja dipukulkan ke kepala kuroko "loe ini kalo datang jangan tiba-tiba, untung enggak gue pukul pake spatula" melihat kagami yang sedang marah-marah, bukannya merasa bersalah kuroko malah tersenyum melihat tingkah cahayanya tersebut "apa-apaan kau? kenapa tertawa"

"tidak apa-apa kagami-kun, ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang menelfon?" tanya kuroko setelah dirinya berhasil mengontrol senyumnya

"hm?tadi?kiyoshi-senpai"ucap kagami sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya, entah kenapa hari ini ia banyak sekali gangguan buat memasak, mendengar bahwa kiyoshi-senpai yang menelfon membuat kuroko sedikit penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih hubungan kagami dengan kiyoshi-senpai? dengan rasa penasaran yang sudah membuncah, akhirnya kuroko memutuskan bertanya pada kagami

"kagami-kun, boleh bertanya?"

"hmm apa?"

tapi ketika akan bertanya, karena ia merasa sudah melanggar privasi dari kagami, ia tidak jadi menanyakannya "hmm..enggak apa apa, enggak jadi"

"kau kenapa, kuroko?"kagami menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kuroko sudah tidak ada di belakangnya "tuh anak kaya boneka yang dari indonesia, datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar"kagami menggelengkan dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya

beberapa menit kemudian, bau harum menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru apartemen kagami, kuroko yang tadi tengah iseng membaca olahraga kagami pun ikut tergoda dan ia pun menyimpan majalahnya dan segera menuju ke dapur "bau masakanmu harum sekali kagami-kun, kau masak apa?"

"gue cuma masak omelet sama sup tofu" ucap kagami sambil terus mengaduk supnya yang sudah matang "ahh kuroko bisa bantu bawakan nasi dan telornya, gue mau bawa sup tofunya"

"baik kagami-kun"kuroko pun mengambil nasi juga telor yang sudah siapkan oleh kagami dan membawanya ke meja makan.

ketika sedang enak-enaknya makan, hp kuroko berbunyi, kuroko yang tadi sedang makan pun, akhirnya harus berhenti dulu untuk mengangkat telefon "sebentarnya kagami-kun aku mau menjawab telefon dulu"ucap kuroko sebelum dirinya ke balkon, ruang makan pun sunyi, suasana seperti ini membuat kagami kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi di maji burger, ketika ia bertemu aomine juga kise

"kira-kira mereka ngapainnya berduaan di maji burger? terus kenapa dadaku sakit" kagami merasa matanya memanas, sepertinya dia akan menangis "terserah aomine kan dia mau kemana ajah, sama siapa saja, masa dia harus beritahu gue dulu gitu, enggak mungkin kan? toh dia kan pergi juga sama kise, sahabat aku juga, dia sama kise kan udah enggak ada hubungan, aomine sendiri yang ngomong kaya gitu" air mata mulai mengalir di pipi tembem kagami, dadanya benar-benar sakit, kuroko yang baru selesai menelfon, disambut dengan kagami yang tengah menangis "kagami-kun kau kenapa?" kuroko mengelus pundak kagami, ia menjadi benar benar khawatie dengan cahayanya ini, ia tidak pernah melihat kagami menangis seperti ini

kagami menggeleng "gue enggak papa kuroko", kagami mengusap jejak air matanya "gue ke kamar dulu, gue harus nelfon kiyoshi-senpai, kalo udah selesai makan, taro ajh disitu, gue enggak lama, nanti gue yang beresin" ia pun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

begitu didalam kamar, kagami menjatuhkan badanya ke kasur, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon kiyoshi-senpai

"moshi-moshi papa"

"moshi-moshi kagami, kuroko sudah menjelaskan semuanya, ada apa lagi dengan aomine, ia menyakitimu?

"aku enggak tau papa, ketika melihat kise dan aomine, dadaku terasa sakit"

"itu artinya kau cemburu pada kise"

"tapi kenapa kise kan hanya sahabatnya, malah sahabatku juga"

"ralat kagami, mantanya aomine"

"iyah mantannya"

"kau takut aomine dan kise CLBK"

pertanyaan dari kiyoshi hanya dibalas suara tangisan dari kagami "lebih baik sekarang kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, nanti jika sudah tenang, kau bisa telfon aku lagi"

"baik papa"

usai menelfon kiyoshi, kagami mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berdiri di balkon apartemennya, ia mencoba menikmati suasana malam kota tokyo,

"kagami-kun" suara kuroko yang berada di sampingnya membuat kagami kembali terkejut " kurokoTEME, bisa tidak sih datang itu bilang-bilang dulu"

"baik kagami-kun" kagami menghela nafas dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan kota tokyo, kuroko yang melihat cahayanya tersebut tengah bersedih, mencoba berinisiatif untuk mengajak kagami berbelanja "kagami-kun, kau mau mengantarku berbelanja sepatu basket tidak, soalnya sepatu basketku yang lama sudah mulai rusak"

" hmm" kagami berpikir " boleh kuroko, gue juga kayanya mau beli sepatu basket juga buat aomine, buat ngegantiin sepatu basket yang waktu itu gue pinjem"

" baiklah kagami-kun, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur supaya besok kita tidak kesiangan" kuroko tersenyum begitu melihat rencana dia berhasil "baiklah tapi tunggu dulu yh, gue mau beresin piring bekas kita makan dulu"

tidak usah kagami-kun, sudah aku bereskan ketika kau masuk kamar"

kagami menunduk " maaf yh kuroko"

"tidak apa apa kagami-kun"

kagami mengangguk dan mereka berjalan menuju kamar kagami "sebentar yh kuroko, gue siapin futon dulu buat loe, loe mandi ajah dulu"

sambil menunggu kuroko yang sedang mandi, kagami segera menyiapkan futon untuk kuroko yang tepat berada di bawah kasurnya, selesai menyiapkan futon kagami mengambil ponselnya yang berada di kasurnya hendak menelfon kiyoshi-senpai, ketika menyalakan ponselnya kagami mendapati ada satu email dari aomine

 **To:kagami taiga**

 **From:Ahomine**

 **Subjek: telfon**

 **bakagami, kalo loe udah baca pesan ini, telfon gue**

kagami menghela nafas, ia baru saja menenangkan diri, dia harus mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kagami segera mencari kontak aomine dan menelfonnya

"moshi-moshi"

"ada apa" kagami mendudukan diri di kasurnya

"aku mau ngomong sesuatu ke kamu tentang kejadian tadi sore" kagami menghela nafas, ia paling malas kalo aomine sudah menggunakan kata aku dan kamu karena itu artinya masalah ini sudah serius

"enggak usah aku udah ngerti kok"

"enggak, kamu enggak ngerti jadi biarin aku jelasin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dengan kise"

" terserah kamu ajh"ia mengalah dari aomine, karena ia tahu ia enggak bakal bisa menang dari kekeraskepalaan aomine

"jadi gini tadi sebenarnya aku satsuki dan kise sedang membicarakan tentang reunian GOM, cuma karena ada urusan mendadak satsuki pulang duluan, nah terus beberapa menit kemudian kamu datang bareng kuroko, aku benar-benar enggak ngapain ngapain dengan kise"

"hmm"

" kamu marah?"

" enggak"

" beneran, kise itu cuma mantan aku, kamu enggak usah cemburu"

" siapa juga yang cemburu"

" aku minta maaf yh?"

" iyah aomine daiki"kini kagami mencoba sambil berbaring dengan telinga tertutup oleh hp

kagami menguap "kamu ngantuk" suara aomine kembali terdengar, kagami mengangguk sebagai respon walaupun aomine juga enggak akan bisa melihat " kalo gitu aku matiin ajh yh telfonnya"

"jangan, enggak usah dimatiin, aku mau tetap kaya gini ajh, temenin aku ngobrol sampai aku tidur" timpal kagami cepat

disana aomine langsung menyeringai " sepertinya ada yang kangen banget sama suara aku"

"berisik" kagami mendecih

"emang enggak bosen ngedenger suara aku"

"enggak" suara kagami mulai melemah yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan dekuran halus terdengar

" selamat malam aomine taiga, semoga mimpi indah dan maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, aku mencintaimu"

tbc or and?

setelah sekian lama terpendam di file yang paling dalam, akhirnya muncul juga

masih adakah yang sudi untuk membacanya?

aku mau meminta maaf sama karena sudah membuat dia sangat ooc di chapter ini.

review senpai~~


	3. putus

**KUROKO NO BASUKE Cuma milik Fujimaki-sensei doang**

 **Song fic: asal kau bahagia (armada)**

 **Warning:typo kebanyakan, gaje, klise, yaoi**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 _Enjoy reading, reader~~_

Sang raja mulai menampakkan kehebatan sinarnya,mencoba membangunkan makhluk-makhluk bernama manusia untuk bangun dari mimpi mimpi mereka, tidak terkecuali kagami, ia mencoba bangun setelah kemarin ia tidak sengaja tertidur ketika sedang menelfon aomine, di sebelahnya kuroko terlihat masih tertidur pulas di futon yang tadi malam ia siapkan, kagami mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur dengan tidak membangunkan kuroko, ia langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan tentu setelah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu

Hari ini ia ingin membuatkan sarapan yang simple saja untuk kuroko, sandwich isi telur dan susu, toh mereka kan ingin pergi juga mereka bisa makan di luar nanti, ketika sedang memasak telur, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan kuroko yang tiba tiba saja ada di sampingnya

"ohayou kagami-kun" sapa kuroko sambil menggosok gosok matanya "KUROKO SUMPAH, GUE BAKAL PUKUL LOE DENGAN SPATULA INI KALO LOE NGEJUTIN GUE LAGI"

"kau sedang membuat apa kagami-kun?"Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kagami yang cukup memekakan telinga, kuroko dengan lempengnya malah menanyakan apa yang dimasak kagami yang dibalas oleh kagami dengan helaan nafas, ia sungguh lelah padahal ia sudah satu tahun berteman dan berdekatan dengan salah satu pemain yang paling diandalkan ditim basket seirin ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya

"gue lagi bikin sandwich, loe mandi dulu ajh kalo udah selesai nanti gue panggil" ucap kagami sambil mencoba kembali fokus dengan telurnya "baiklah kagami-kun" kuroko menganggukan kepalanya dan segera kembali ke kamar kagami untuk mandi*

Begitu telurnya sudah matang, kagami segera menyiapkan roti beserta teman-temanya, ketika kagami baru saja selesai membuat sandwich, kuroko turun dari kamar kagami dengan handuk yang masih berada di lehernya, ia langsung mendudukan diri tanpa harus kagami menyuruhnya, toh ia sudah sering kesini, "kita mau pergi jam berapa kuroko?" tanya kagami memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka, kuroko mencoba berpikir dengan tetap memakan sarapannya "kira-kira sekitar jam 10 kagami-kun, memangnya kenapa?" kagami menggelengkan kepala"enggak apa-apa gue Cuma nanya, niatnya gue mau ngomong dulu sama kiyoshi-senpai" kuroko menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab kagami

begitu tepat jam 10.00 mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi, setelah menempuh perjalanan selama hampir 20 menit menggunakan bis mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko sepatu yang lumayan terkenal di kota tokyo, begitu mereka memasuki toko tersebut mereka langsung disambut oleh jejeran sepatu olahraga mulai dari yang merk terkenal sampai merk yang mereka tidak tahu, mereka segera mencari sepatu yang diinginkan, sambil mencari sepatu, kuroko menanyakan perihal tadi malam "tadi malam kau telfonan dengan siapa kagami-kun sampai handphonemu masih berada di telinga waktu kamu tidur?"

"hm? Tadi malam? Dengan aomine" ujar kagami tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah sepatu basket nike air jordan 1 berwarna hitam merah persis seperti yang diberikan aomine padanya

"hmm, lalu bagaimana?" tanya kuroko lagi

"yah enggak gimana-gimana, dia Cuma minta maaf dan ngejelasin apa yang terjadi"kagami mengangkat tangannya hendak memanggil pegawai "sepatu ini apakah ada yang ukuran 29,5?" tanyanya pada seorang pegawai "sebentar akan saya carikan dulu" pegawai tersebut mengambil sepatu yang berada d i tangan kagami

"lalu kau memaafkannya kagami-kun?" tanya kuroko begitu pegawai tersebut meninggalkan mereka, kagami menoleh ke arah kuroko dan kemudian mengangguk "kau terlalu mudah memaafkannya kagami-kun" lanjutnya yang kemudian kembali fokus mencari sepatu yang diinginkannya

"memangnya kenapa kuroko?" kagami memiringkan kepalanya,terheran, kuroko yang melihat itu segera mengalihkan padangannya _" ya tuhan, jangan biarkan aku menghianati temanku sendiri dengan merebutnya dari aomine-kun"_ ucapnya dalam hati,ia tidak kuat harus melihat ekspresi kagami yang polos seperti itu

Setelah bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya, ia pun kembali menatap cahayanya itu "yah harusnya kau biarkan saja dulu aomine-kun seperti itu, biar ia kapok kagami-kun" jawaban dari kuroko membuat kagami terkekeh "hehe, kau tau kan aku paling tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengan ahomine itu"

Kekehan kagami terhenti ketika seorang pegawai toko mendekati mereka "maaf, sepatu untuk ukuran 29,5 tidak ada" raut kagami pun berubah mendengar ucapan pegawai tersebut "baiklah, terima kasih" mencari sepatu basket untuk ukuran kaki dirinya dan aomine memang agak susah, waktu pertama kali mencari sepatu disini ajh ia sampai mencari di 4 toko sepatu dan akhirnya malah meminta bantuan dari momoi, ahh momoi, kenapa ia tidak tanya saja padanya ia pasti tahu aomine biasa membeli sepatu dimana?, kagami segera merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon momoi

 **[moshi-moshi]** setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya suara momoi terdengar di seberang

"moshi-moshi momoi"

 **[oh teryata kagamin, ada apa?]**

"gue mau nanya kalo aomine biasa beli sepatu dimana?"

 **[kenapa kau tidak langsung bertanya saja padanya?, bukankah ia sedang berada bersamamu]** suara momoi terdengar heran

"aomine enggak lagi sama gue, malah gue sekarang lagi sama kuroko" kening kagami mengkerut "emang loe tau darimana kalo aomine hari ini mau jalan sama gue" lanjutnya

 **[soalnya tadi pagi pas aku mau pergi, dai-chan juga mau pergi katanya mau jalan tapi emang enggak bilang sama siapa, aku kira sama kagamin]** terang momoi, kagami sempat terpaku sebentar sebelum suara momoi kembali terdengar **[tapi kalo kagamin masih ingin tahu dai-chan biasa beli sepatu dimana, dia biasanya beli sepatu di toko (ngarang sendiri ajh yh '^_^), tetsu-kun pasti tau tempatnya, enggak jauh kok tempatnya dari lapangan yang waktu itu kita main]**

"oh ok, thanks mo" tanpa menunggu jawaban momoi kagami segera mematikan telfonya dan kembali memasukkanya ke dalam saku, kagami kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bayangan itu "kuroko kau tau toko **** itu enggak?"

"tau kagami-kun, enggak jauh kok tempatnya dari sini" jawab kuroko sambil mengangguk "mau kesana?" tanyanya

"hmm"kagami mengangguk " loe udah dapat sepatu yang loe inginkan" lanjut kagami "sudah kagami-kun, ini" ujar kuroko sambil menunjukan sepatu pilihannya "baiklah, ayo kita bawa ke kasir"

Selesai membayar sepatu kuroko, mereka pun segera menuju toko yang dimakhsud oleh momoi, seperti yang diberitahu oleh momoi dan kuroko tokonya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan tempat 1 on 1nya dengan aomine waktu pertama kali paling hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit, begitu sampai di depan toko, kagami agak heran, ia kira tokonya akan besar, tapi teryata tokonya lumayan kecil jika dibandingkan dengan toko lainnya, tapi ketika masuk kedalam matanya langsung disajikan puluhan sepatu merk terkenal mulai dari nike air jordan dengan beberapa tipe sampai adidas dengan keluaran terbaru, memang istilah don't judge book by the cover itu benar

"selamat datang ada yang bisa kami bantu" sapa seorang pegawai begitu kagami dan kuroko masuk kedalam toko

"permisi, kami ingin mencari sepatu basket nike air jordan 1 apakah ada?" tanya kagami

"oh iyh ada, silahkan disebelah sini" pegawai tersebut menuntun kagami dan kuroko ke sebuah rak di pojok sebelah kiri "silahkan" sang pegawai pun pergi meninggalkan kedua pelanggannya tersebut

Kagami segera berkeliling melihat apakah ada warna yang cocok untuk aomine, ketika sampai di ujung rak ia melihat sebuah sepatu dengan warna hitam biru sangat sesuai dengan aomine, ukurannya juga pas 29,5, pantas saja aomine sering beli sepatu disini rupanya mencari sepatu ukuran dirinya dan aomine cukup mudah

" _menurut aominecchi yang cocok untukku yang mana?"_ ketika kagami baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya, telinganya mendengar samar suara kise, dengan rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti dirinya, kagami mencoba mengitip dari balik rak, dan teryata apa yang didengarnya adalah benar, tepat di ujung lorong paling belakang, ia melihat dengan jelas kise dan juga aomine tengah mencari sebuah sepatu basket _"aomine?"_ lirih kagami " _sedang apa dia dengan kise?"_ ketika sedang berpikir, kagami teringat ucapan momoi waktu ia menelfonnya _"jadi yang dimakhsud aomine hari ini jalan itu, ia jalan dengan kise? Tumben, biasanya ia memberitahuku dulu kalo mau pergi kemana-mana"_

Ketika sedang serius mengitip kegiatan aokise, tiba-tiba kagami dikejutkan oleh suara kuroko yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya "kagami-kun kau sedang melihat apa?" kagami yang terkejut langsung menoleh kebelakang "KUROKO" teriak kagami "haha gue enggak lagi ngelihat apa-apa, udah yuk gue udah dapet nih sepatunya" kagami segera menarik tangan kuroko, tanpa sepengetahuan kagami, kuroko mengeluarkan seringainya yah walaupun tipis dan juga tanda jempol kepada seseorang

Begitu selesai membayar sepatu belanjaan kagami, mereka pun segera keluar dari toko "setelah ini kita mau kemana kagami-kun" kuroko menoleh ke arah cahayanya itu dan menemukan kagami tengah melamun

" _kok aomine tidak bilang bahwa hari ini dia jalan sama kise, apa emang dia sengaja tidak memberitahuku? Tapi kenapa aku kan pacarnya, toh kalo aomine bilang juga aku enggak akan melarangnya"_ ucap kagami dalam hati, rupanya ia masih kepikiran tentang kejadian tadi di toko sepatu

"-kun kagami-kun , kagami kun" kuroko menepuk lengan kagami

"ha?" kagami menoleh kearah bayangannya tersebut "ada apa kuroko?" tanyanya , kening kuroko mengkerut "kau kenapa kagami-kun? "

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "gue enggak papa" kuroko menatap tajam ace dari seirin itu "benarkah?" tanya kuroko

"iyah kuroko tetsuya"

"baiklah, habis ini kita mau kemana" kuroko mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi, kagami mencoba berpikir, dengan jari telunjuk yang ditaruh di dagu, bola mata yang menatap ke atas dan mulut yang dimajukan sedikit, pose yang sangat imut bagi kuroko, ia pun dengan diam-diam memfoto kagami dan mengirimnya ke suatu grup, kuroko terkekeh ketika melihat komentar yang diberikan teman-temannya tentang foto kagami tadi, kagami sendiri yang tadi tengah asikk berpikir terkejut dengan kekehan kuroko yang jarang sekali terdengar "kau tadi tertawa kuroko?" tanya kagami dengan rasa tidak percaya

Kuroko menatap datar cahayanya itu "tentu saja kagami-kun, aku juga manusia tau yang bisa tertawa" sewot kuroko "sudahlah jadi kita mau kemana?" sambungnya sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku

"bagaimana kalau kita makan?" kagami memberi usul

"baiklah, ayo kagami-kun" kuroko pun mengajak kagami ke maji burger yang berada di daerah tersebut

Kringg...

Hawa sejuk langsung menyambut mereka tatkala mereka memasuki toko burger paling favorit itu "kau mencari tempat duduk saja kagami-kun biar aku pesankan, 20 atau 15?" sahut kuroko

"15 saja" jawab kagami

"baiklah" ucap kuroko , ia pun kemudian langsung menuju counter untuk memesan, kagami juga langsung mencari tempat duduk untuknya dan kuroko, ia pun mendapatkannya tepat disamping jendela, sambil menunggu kuroko, kagami pun mencoba membuka akun sosial medianya untuk membunuh kebosanan

 **INSTAGRAM MODE ON**

 **Seijurro20**

(memposting timnya yang tengah berlatih)

 **Love-comment-share**

 **276 loves**

 **Seijurro20** mengisi hari liburku dengan latihan, latihan dan latihan

.

.

.

 **Reo-nee** sei-chan tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kami istirahat 1 hari saja -_- badanku rasanya remuk semua

 **Hayamanorakuzan** itu memang benar, aku sampai tidak sanggup untuk keluar dari gym

 **Aida_riko** wah kau memang kapten teladan akashi-kun, aku harap aku bisa sepertimu

 **Itsjunpei** ahhh, kumohon jangan kantoku, kau yang sekarang saja sudah mampu membuat kami semua berasa di neraka bagaimana jika kamu mengikuti jejak akashi

 **Izukishun** itu benar, kumohon kantoku jangan sampai kau seperti akashi karena nanti kami akan menjadi di kasihani, kitakore!

Kagami tersenyum lebar melihat postingan dari kapten kiseki no sedai itu

 **Izukishun**

(memposting foto dirinya dan juga moriyama yang tengah berada di sebuah taman)

 **loves-comment-share**

 **156 loves**

 **Izukishun** kita hari ini yoshitaka-kun

.

.

.

 **Aomine_fans**

(memposting beberapa foto aomine dan juga kise, mulai dari foto mereka sedang berjalan sambil bercanda, kemudian masuk kedalam toko sepatu, sampai kegiatan mereka didalam toko,)

 **Loves-comment-share**

 **478 loves**

 **Aomine_fans** tadi pagi niatnya aku Cuma mau jalan jalan untuk cuci mata, tapi tiba-tiba dijalan aku ketemu dua pangeranku sedang jalan berdua,karena saking senengnya aku langsung ngeluarin ponselku dan memfoto mereka, aahhh mereka sosweet banget, tau gx apa yang terjadi didalam toko?, di dalam mereka saling memberikan saran buat beli sepatu yang mana yang akan mereka beli loh, ahh aominecchi kau gentle sekali

.

.

.

 **#myotp #Aokise #salam06/08**

 **Aokise_life** ahh mereka sosweet banget apalagi yang pas di toko sepatu, kau beruntung sekali bisa menyaksikan mereka bersama

 **ItsAokiselovers** AOKISE IS REALLL, aku harap mereka segera bersatu lagi, aku tidak setuju aomine dengan kagami, dia itu terlalu seme buatku, mending sma kise ajh yang udah jelas imut dan lucu

 **Aokisee_ku** aku juga tidak setuju jika aomine dengan kagami, kise kan lebih dulu ketemu sama aomine daripada sma kagami, orang yang menginspirasi kise main basket saja aomine, pokoknya aomine itu cocoknya sama kise bukan sama kagami, _kami-sama_ tolong buat aomine dan juga kagami putus dan biarkan otp kami bersatu lagi

 **Aomine_ku** yh itu memang benar, kagami benar-benar orang ketiga dikehidupan aokise, lihat saja sebelum ada dirinya hubungan aokise baik-baik saja, tapi setelah ada dirinya , hubungan aokise kandas

Deg

Dada kagami tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak ketika melihat postingan fans dari pacarnya tersebut, apa iyh dirinya tidak cocok dengan aomine, kise memang lebih dulu bertemu dengan aomine daripada dirinya tapi itukan bukan kesalahannya

"ini pesananmu kagami-kun" suara kuroko membuyarkan seluruh pikiran kagami yang tadi tengah berpikir tentang hubunganya dengan aomine, kuroko baru saja duduk begitu ia melihat kagami tengah memegang ponselnya dan menampilkan sebuah akun instagram fans dari ace kiseki no sedai, tapi belum sempat melihat gambar apa yang ada, kagami lebih dulu mengambil ponselnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku yang kemudian segera memakan gunung burger yang ada ditempatnya, kuroko sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia pikir paling Cuma foto aomine yang sedang kurang kerjaan dan kemudian di foto oleh fansnya

Ketika sedang enak-enaknya menikmati burger, kagami secara tidak sengaja melihat aomine dan juga kise tengah jalan berdua di depan maji burger sambil bercanda dengan aomine mengusap rambut kise dan sepertinya akan masuk kesini, karena dirinya sedang tidak ingin melihat kedua orang tersebut, kagami pun segera menyelesaikan makanannya "kuroko gue pulang duluannya, gue lupa kalo hari ini tatsuya akan mengunjungiku" kagami segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, niatnya ia ingin menghindari aokise tapi sayangnya aokise malah berhenti tepat disamping pintu masuk, kagami pun berjalan melewati aokise dengan kepalanya tertunduk berharap mereka tidak melihatnya, tapi teryata dewi fortuna sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya hari ini, ketika ia baru saja melewati pintu, aomine dan kise memanggilnya

"kagami/kagamicchi?" kagami segera berlari sekencang yang ia bisa mencoba tidak mendengar panggilan yang ditunjukkan padanya "kagami tunggu, dengerin gue sebentar" aomine masih mencoba menghentikan kagami, tapi teryata ia tidak bisa mengejar kagami di tengah kerumunan manusia ini, ia pun kembali ke maji burger

Di lain tempat, kagami telah sampai di apartemennya , begitu masuk ia langsung menuju kamar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, sesak di dadanya benar-benar luar biasa, apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu ?, apa benar dirinya menjadi orang ketiga di kehidupan aokise?, jika benar seperti itu, lebih baik ia putus dengan aomine, kagami segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon aomine

 **[moshi-moshi taiga, aku mohon maafkan aku]**

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf aomine, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena sudah menganggu hubunganmu dengan kise"

 _Yank kemarin ku melihatmu_

 _Kau bertemu dengannya_

 _Ku rasa sekarang kau masih memikirkan tentang dia_

 _Apa kurangnya aku di dalam hidupmu_

 _Hingga kau curangi aku.._

 **[berbicara apa kau, aku kan sudah bilang kalo kise itu hanya masa laluku]** suara aomine terdengar kencang

 _Katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia_

 _Aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu_

 _Kau tak perlu berbohong_

 _Kau masih menginginkannya_

 _Ku rela kau dengannya_

"hmm"kagami tersenyum "kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk menghiburku aomine, kurasa sudah cukup bagiku untuk menjadi orang ke-3 dihubunganmu dengan kise, jadi aku minta padamu..."suara kagami mulai bergetar, air matanya hampir jatuh sekarang "aku minta putus, terima kasih atas 1 tahun ini aomine"

 _asalkan kau bahagia_

 **[taiga tungg...]** tanpa menunggu jawaban dari aomine, kagami langsung memutuskan panggilannya dan kemudian membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal dan menangis sepuas dirinya, bodoh amat sama yang namanya laki-laki itu tidak boleh nangis, enggak peduli sama otot besarnya, yang penting ia ingin menangis untuk meringankan bebannya. Karena kelelahan menangis kagami sampai tertidur... selamat tidur kagami, kau seharusnya tidak perlu menangis hanya untuk orang seperti aomine, mimpi indah kagami taiga

Tbc

Ahh akhirnya sampai dipuncak konfliknya, kerasa enggak?, enggak yh, hahaha authornya emang paling enggak bisa bikin konflik kaya gtu maaf yh –garuk-garuk kepala-

Aokaganya udah putus, pasti yang Aokise lovers pada kesenengan iyh kn? Iyh kan...? menurut kalian lebih baik aokaga balikan lagi apa enggak

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memposting 2 chapter sekaligus, satu hari ini dan satu besok tapi kalo sempet yh, biasa orang sibuk...

Kagami:bilang saja kau males author.

Author: (membekap mulut kagami) enggak kok emang sibuk, jangan dengerin si bakagami

Aomine: HEH AUTHOR JELEK, NAPA LOE BIKIN GUA PUTUS SAMA KAGAMI, BALIKIN LGH ENGGAK,

Author:iiih balikan ajh sendiri, kan juga salah loe sendiri selingkuh, makanya jadi orang jangan maruk, mau diambil semua

Aomine:GUE ENGGAK SELINGKUH AUTHOR-TEME

Author:ahh, ada panther ngamuk mending kita sudahi ajah yuk, kaburrrrrr

Oh iyh disini aku sudah menyelipkan bocoran dibalik perilaku aomine, ada yang menemukannya? Kalo ada yang menemukannya berarti dia hebat (emang masih ada yang mau baca)

Untuk nama-nama instagram nya author Cuma ngarang jadi jika ada yang sama, itu hanya kebetulan semata

*ceritanya kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar

Akhir kata

REVIEWW SENPAI!


	4. kejutan

**KUROKO NO BASUKE Cuma milik Fujimaki-sensei doang**

 **Song fic: masih mencintaimu (papinka)**

 **Kasmaran (jaz)**

 **Everything i need (rendi pangalila)**

 **Warning:typo kebanyakan, gaje, klise, yaoi**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 _Enjoy reading readers~_

Kagami terbangun dengan keadaan mata yang sembab karena terlalu lama menangis, ia mencoba menengok keluar melalui jendela "hah..."kagami menghela nafas "teryata sudah malam" kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia tertidur?, kagami bangkit dari kasur, dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, begitu selesai membersihkan diri, kagami segera menuju ke dapur untuk membuat makanan

Hari ini ia sedang tidak berselera makan, jadi ia ingin membuat yang simple saja untuk ia makan seorang diri, ketika sedang memasak, kagami jadi teringat kebiasaan aomine yang selalu menganggu dirinya ketika sedang memasak, mulai dari memeluknya dari belakang, sampai menciumi tengkuknya, dan jika sudah seperti itu biasanya kagami akan mengancamnya dengan tidak memberinya jatah, yh jatah apa saja mulai dari jatah makan di apartemennya, jatah bertemu dengan dirinya sampai ke jatah melakukan yang aomine suka, dan aomine akan membalasnya dengan muka cemberut dan mendiamkannya seharian,

 _Jika teringat tentang dirimu berlinang air mataku_

 _Ku rindu saat saat bersamamu kasih sayangmu padaku_

 _Namun kini kau bukan milikku dan berakhir sudah cintaku_

 _Biarkan saja hatiku bicara ku masih sayang padamu_

kagami tersenyum tipis begitu mengingat masa lalunya dengan aomine, tapi kemudian wajahnya kembali sedih, kegiatan seperti itu tidak akan bisa terulang kembali karena dirinya dan aomine telah putus, aomine sudah bahagia kembali dengan kise, cinta pertamanya, satu tetes air mata jatuh kedlam panci membuat kagami terkejut yang kemudian ia mencoba menghapusnya

Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, ia harus bisa move on dengan aomine, ia harus bisa mencari kegiatan agar bisa melupakan aomine, mungkin nonton bisa menjadi solusi, setelah masakannya telah matang, kagami segera mengangkatnya dan kemudian menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menonton , ketika baru saja pantatnya menyentuh sofa, ponsel didalam kamarnya berdering keras, kagami segera berjalan mengambilnya, begitu sampai di dalam kamar kagami segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas tepat disamping kotak sepatu milik aomine yang tadi di belinya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon kagami langsung mengangkatnya

"moshi-moshi"sapa kagami

 **[moshi-moshi taiga]** suara aomine terdengar dari seberang, membuat kagami terkejut

"Aomine?" lirih kagami tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh aomine

 **[iyh ini aku dan aku minta sekarang kamu pergi ke lapangan tempat kita biasa 1 on 1, aku mau berbicara]**

"mau ngapain lagi aomine, udah enggak ada yang perlu dibicarain, semuanya udah jelas" kagami sudah sangat malas bertemu dengan aomine sekarang

 **[aku tidak menerima penolakan taiga, pokoknya sekarang kamu temuin aku di sana, SEKARANG]** kini suara aomine terdengar lebih keras, tapi setelah itu hanya terdengar suara tut tut dari seberang yang artinya telfonnya telah ditutup oleh pihak penelfon

Kagami menghela nafas, sekarang apa maunya aomine, apa coba yang mau diomongin, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas, ia dan aomine telah putus, tidak mau terlalu memikirkan omongan aomine, kagami kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan niatnya untuk menonton, ia menaruh ponselnya tepat di sampingnya, ketika film yang dipilihnya baru saja mulai, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah emali yang masuk

 **From:Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **To: Kagami Taiga**

 **Subjek: kebenaran**

 **Kagami-kun benarkah kau putus dengan aomine-kun, kenapa?, tadi aomine-kun mengirim email kepadaku untuk memintamu menemuinya di lapangan tempat kalian biasa 1 on 1"**

Kening kagami mengkerut heran, dari mana bayanganya ini tau kalo ia dan aomine telah putus, belum sempat ia membalas email dari kuroko, email lainnya masuk secara serempak, ada sekitar 4 email yang masuk, kagami mencoba membukanya satu persatu

 **From:momoi Satsuki**

 **To:Kagami taiga**

 **Subjek: apa benar?**

 **Kagamin apa benar kamu putus dengan dai-chan tapi kenapa?, apa dai-chan menyakitimu?**

 **Oh iyh tadi dai-chan mengirimiku email bahwa ia ingin bertemu denganmu di lapangan tempat kalian 1 on 1, aku pikir sebaiknya kamu datang kagamin, jika ada masalah sebaiknya diomongkan baik-baik tidak dengan seperti ini"**

Kagami membuka email selanjutnya kini dari kapten kiseki no sedai

 **From:akashi seijurro**

 **To:Kagami taiga**

 **Subjek: putus**

 **Taiga, daiki bilang kau putus dengannya, ada apa? Ia menyakitimu?**

 **Daiki mengirimiku email, ia memintaku untuk membujukmu agar mau bertemu dengannya di lapangan tempat kalian biasa 1on1**

Selesai membaca email dari akashi, kagami mulai merasa takjub dengan aomine, apa segitu inginnya dia bertemu dengannya, sampai ia berani memerintah seorang akashi

 **From:kiyoshi teppei**

 **To:Kagami taiga**

 **Subjek: putus dengan aomine**

 **Taiga, kuroko memberitahuku kau putus dengan aomine, ada apa? Jangan bilang bahwa kau disakiti olehnya, awas saja sampai dia menyakitimu, akan kubuat hidupnya berasa di neraka**

Begitu membaca email dari senpainya itu, kagami merasa ngeri sendiri, jika senpai atau papanya itu sudah seperti ini

 **From:Himuro Tatsuya**

 **To:Kagami taiga**

 **Subjek:putus**

 **Taiga aku mendapat informasi dari Atsushi bahwa kau putus dengan aomine, ada apa outoto? Ceritakan kepadaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kalian?**

 **Oh iya aku mendapat email dari aomine, dia memintamu untuk ke lapangan tempat kalian biasa 1on1, aku pikir sebaiknya kau datang, sepertinya ia sangat mengharapkanmu untuk datang, ia sampai memohon mohon padaku, datanglah taiga**

Mata terbelalak, sampai tatsuya pun ia kirimi email, aomine sepertinya memang benar-benar ingin ia datang, kagami pun segera mematikan televisi dan berganti baju, yah tidak ganti seluruhnya sih, hanya mengambil jaket dan tak lupa sepatu aomine yang tadi dibelinya dan kemudian langsung pergi

selama di perjalanan, kagami memikirkan perkataannya kepada aomine tadi siang, apa benar ia mau putus dengan aomine? Bukankah aomine sendiri ia sudah lama putus dengan kise, jadi sebenarnya ia tidak menganggu hubungan aomine dengan kise kan? Tapi orang-orang bilang ia menjadi orang ke-3 rusaknya hubungan aokie, tanpa disadari kagami teryata ia telah sampai di lapangan tempat biasa mereka 1 on 1, dan ia melihat aomine tengah berdiri di tengah lapangan

aomine yang merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya menoleh dan melihat bahwa seseorang yang sedari ditunggunya telah datang "taiga.." sapa aomine sambil berjalan mendekati kagami "kau datang?"

kagami terhenti ketika ia telah berhadapan dengan aomine "jangan salah paham, aku datang hanya untuk memberikan ini dan menuruti permintaan dari tatsuya" kagami memberikan sepatu yang tadi siang dibelinya "ini sepatu untuk menggantikan sepatu yang waktu itu aku minta, setelah ini kita tidak akan ada urusan lagi kecuali untuk urusan basket" selesai memberikan sepatu, kagami balik badan hendak pergi sebelum tangannya di tahan oleh aomine "aku tidak butuh sepatu ini, yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kamu" tutur aomine, kening kagami mengkerut mendengar ucapan mantan kekasihnya ini "sejak kapan kau bisa berbicara romantis seperti ini, oh aku tau pasti karena sudah terbiasa berbicara romantis kepada kise kan" bola mata kagami memutar  
"bisakah kita tidak membawa bawa kise dalam urusan kita, ini hanya urusan kamu dan aku tidak ada orang lain" genggaman aomine mengeras di sertai dengan suaranya yang meninggi

kagami melepaskan gengaman aomine pada pergelangan tanganya secara paksa "kenapa kau tidak mau orang yang kau sayangi itu disalahkan"

"aku menyayangi kise hanya sebagai teman, tidak lebih kagami" jelas aomine, aomine mengerti sikap mereka berdua sama-sama emosional jika tidak ada yang mengalah, masalah pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai, kagami menghembuskan nafas "dengar aomine, aku hanya tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga dihubunganmu dengan kise" kagami mencoba menjelaskan kenapa ia minta putus

"sudah berapa kali kubilang kagami, aku dan kise sudah lama putus, kau bukan orang ketiga dihubunganku dengan kise" aomine kembali memegang kedua tangan kagami

"kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu aomine, aku juga tau bahwa aku tidak cocok denganmu, bahkan para fans mu saja tau" ujar kagami sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"fans ku?" kali ini giliran kening aomine yang mengkerut "tau apa mereka tentang apa yang cocok untukku, kau tidak perlu mendengar ucapan mereka" jelas aomine

"terus , bagaimana dengan sikapmu beberapa hari ini, aku lihat kau menjadi dekat sekali dengan kise"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kagami aomine malah menarik kagami untuk ketengah tengah lapangan "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu tapi nanti, sekarang aku mau kau lihat keatas"kagami mendongak dan ia tidak melihat apa-apa "ada apaan sih aomine"

"tunggu sebentar"tepat selesai ucapan aomine, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi kembang api dan kemudian langit dihiasi warna-warni kembang api yang membentuk tulisan _"will you marry me kagami taiga"_ kagami yang terkejut langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah aomine "aomine ini perbuatanmu?

Aomine hanya diam saja dengan wajah tetap berhiaskan senyuman, setelah suara kembang api mereda kini kagami kembali dikejutkan dengan perbuatan aomine yang tiba-tiba memberikan bola basket kepadanya "kalo kamu bilang iyah, shoot bola itu ke arah ring, tapi kalo kamu jawab enggak buang bola itu" kagami memandang sejenak bola basket yang ada di tangannya, kemudian memandang aomine yang tengah tegang menanti jawaban darinya

Kagami berada dilema sekarang, apakah ia menerima lamaran aomine atau menolaknya, jika ia menolaknya apakah ia rela aomine kembali dengan kise?, tapi jika ia menerima apakah aomine benar-benar melamarnya atau ini hanya sebuah lelucon, ia melihat kembali sikap aomine yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya, kagami menghembuskan nafas, jika melihat dari sikap aomine sepertinya ia benar-benar tegang lagi pula dia juga teryata memang masih mencintai ace touou itu , kagami menghadap ring, ia mengambil posisi untuk menembak dan melempar bola itu dan kemudian disusul suara kibasan ring,

 _Your my love_

 _Your my live_

 _Your my everything i need_

 _I give you my heart_

 _I give you my soul_

 _in every way_

aomine yang melihat hal tersebut sempat terpaku sejenak sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri kagami dan memeluknya dari belakang, kagami sempat terkejut sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badan dan kembali memeluk kekasih-hitam-tersebut

Ketika sedang berpeluk ria, kagami dikejutkan dengan kemunculan para temannya dari balik semak semak di pinggir sekitar lapangan "kalian? Ngapain disini?" tanya kagami setelah dirinya melepaskan pelukannya pada aomine, belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya, kagami lebih dulu diterjang oleh momoi

"AHH, KAGAMIN SELAMAT" teriak momoi sambil terus memeluk kagami

"kagamicchi~~ selamat –ssu"ucap kise sambil merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk kagami sebelum bajunya ditarik kebelakang oleh aomine "mau apa kau? Memeluk kagami? Tidak boleh"

Kini kagami menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikelilingi oleh seluruh temannya

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar melamarnya aomine" takao menoleh ke midorima yang berdiri tepat disampingnya "kapan kau akan melamarku juga shin-chan~"

"kita masih SMA bakao, lagipula siapa juga yang melamarmu nanodayo" midorima mengalihkan pandangannya

Himuro mendekati adiknya tersebut "selamat taiga" kini himuro mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah aomine yang berdiri tepat disamping kagami "dan untuk kau aomine, walaupun kau sudah melamarnya, kalian tetap tidak boleh menikah terlebih dahulu, ingatkan kalian masih SMA dan selama kau belum menikahi taiga, aku akan tetap terus mengawasimu, sekali kau menyakitinya jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengan kagami lagi" mendengar ucapan himuro, aomine merasa merinding

"tatsuya kau tidak boleh seperti itu, lagipula siapa juga yang mau menikah cepat-cepat, aku kan mau mengejar cita-citaku menjadi pemadam kebakaran dulu" aomine menoleh kearah kagami dengan tatapan berbinar, dan kemudian memeluknya dengan erat "ahh bakagami, gue bersyukur punya pacar seperti loe"

Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua sejoli ini mulai mendekati mereka "selamat taiga, kuharap keputusan kau benar, tapi jika nanti daiki menyakitimu bilang saja padaku dan aku akan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi merasakan namanya kehidupan"

"terima kasih akashi, kau tenang saja, jika dia menyakitiku lagi aku akan langsung menghubungimu" ucap kagami sambil melepaskan pelukan aomine

"kagami-kun"

"AAHHHH KUROKO/CCHI/TETSU" seluruh orang yang berada di sana langsung terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja kuroko berada disamping kagami "sejak kapan loe disitu?"tutur aomine yang berhasil mengendalikannya keterkejutannya

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan aomine, kuroko malah menatap cahaya itu "selamat kagami-kun, dan aku juga minta maaf sudah membuatmu menangis" ujar kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"terima kasih kuroko, tapi kenapa kau meminta maaf?" kagami menatap sang bayangan heran "karena sebenarnya ini semua untuk mengerjaimu" kuroko mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada cahayanya

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh pemain bayangan kiseki no sedai itu "hah? Ngerjain gue? Makhsudnya?" kuroko makin menundukkan kepalanya, melihat kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara bayangan dan cahaya itu, aomine berinisiatif untuk ,menjelaskan apa yang terjadi lagipula ini adalah urusannya dengan kagami "begini kagami, sebenarya selama 2 hari ini, loe lagi kami kerjain, jadi seluruh kejadian yang menimpa loe itu sudah kami rencanakan dari mulai pertemuan kita di maji burger bareng kise sampai gue jalan sama kise hari ini "

Kagami benar-benar terkejut dengan penjelasan aomine "kenapa loe lakuin itu?"

Tbc

Hay hay...ada yang masih ingat denganku? Hehehe maaf yah karena terlalu lama menunggu

HAHHH akhirnya sudah mau selesai, ada yang bisa nebak enggak kalo akhirnya kaya gini, kalo ada yang tanya kenapa aku enggak membuat fanfic yang akhirnya maksa gini, sebenarnya enggak maksa juga sih,

Awalnya aku ingin membuat aomine melamar kagami tapi dengan cara anti mainstream, nah terus aku kepikiran kenapa enggak ngebuat aomine mengerjai kagami dengan cara selingkuh dengan kise, terus kenapa kise? Karena aku ngeliat di mana" kalo kebanyakan orang itu lebih suka aoki daripada aokaga (padahal kan author shipper aokaga) nah sebenarnya juga aku enggak keberatan mau aoki kek atau aokaga kek terserah, itukan seleranya masing masing, karena aku sukanya aomine dengan kagami, yah jadi aku ngebuat aominenya selingkuh dengan kise (yah walaupun pura-pura sih) nah kalo masalah judul? Jujur author itu orang yang paling enggak bisa bikin judul makanya yaudah deh ngasal ajh.

Maaf yah maaf kalo fanficnya nambah jelek, maaf karena sudah menunggu lama, maaf karena aku sudah menulis fanfic yng tidak bermutu, maaf karena aku sudah muncul disini, maa...-menundukkan badanya terus menerus- (ditendang readers: BERISIIIK!")

Oh iyah sebenarnya chapter ini awalnya mau aku buat sebagai chapter terakhir tapi karena kepanjangan jadi aku potong deh, di chapter depan aku akan bahas tentang kenapa aomine mengerjai kagami dan proses mengerjainya

Akhir kata tetap

REVIEW SENPAI!


	5. kebenarannya

**KUROKO NO BASUKE Cuma milik Fujimaki-sensei doang**

 **Song fic:** **lebih indah (adera)**

 **Warning:typo kebanyakan, gaje, klise, yaoi**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

melihat kagami yang akan kembali marah padanya, aomine segera memegang tangan kagami "itu karena gue pengen liat loe cemburu ngeliat kedekatan gue sama kise" aomine mencoba menjelaskan dengan tetap memegang tangan kagami "dan juga rencana aomine untuk melamarmu taiga" lanjut himuro sembari menepuk pelan pundak kagami

"kau juga terlibat tatsuya"kagami menatap tidak percaya kepada kakak angkatnya itu "aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membantunya ketika melihat kesungguhan yang diperlihatkannya kepadaku"

Kagami kembali menatap aomine dan juga orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang ia yakini pasti ikut andil dalam rencana ini "tapi kenapa harus kise?"

"karena ryota yang paling berpotensi membuatmu cemburu karena ia adalah mantan daiki"kini giliran akashi yang menjelaskan "kau ingat ketika kau pulang bersama tetsuya waktu itu, kau melihat tetsuya sibuk dengan ponselnya kan?" kagami mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari kapten kiseki no sedai itu "nah itu karena tetsuya sedang memberikan informasi tentang kemana kamu akan pergi, ketika kau bilang ingin ke maji burger kami segera menyiapkan skenario seolah-olah daiki dan ryota sedang ketemuan" lanjut akashi

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang ditoko sepatu?" tanya kagami

"sama seperti rencana di maji burger kami menyuruh kuroko untuk mengajakmu berbelanja sepatu dan ketika kau menelfon momoi, kami menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan toko sepatu , karena kami sedang berada di dekat toko tersebut, ketika kamu masuk dan sedang mencari sepatu kami sengaja menyuruh kise berbicara agak keras untuk menarik perhatianmu dan kami berhasil" giliran takao yang menjelaskan rencana mereka "bahkan status dan komentar di instagram itu juga rencana kalian?" kagami masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sedang benar-benar di kerjain "jika makhsudmu status dari akashi, iya itu rencana kami, karena agar terlihat kau sedang tidak di kerjai, bahkan ketika kau menanyakan tentang ekspresi tawa kuroko waktu itu karena dia mengirim pose berfikirmu di grup lamaran aomine dan membuat aomine mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena cemburu, kau tau itu sangat lucu" himuro menahan tawanya walaupun tidak terlalu berhasil sih, tidak hanya himuro tapi seluruh orang yang ada disitu menahan tawanya kala mengingat ekspresi aomine ketika ia marah-marah karena cemburu kepada kuroko kecuali kagami tentu saja "bukan, bukan tentang status akashi?" kagami menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu yang mana kagami-kun?" tanya kuroko, mendengar jawaban bayangannya itu membuat kagami mengetahui bahwa status itu tidak terlibat dalam rencana mereka "tidak jadi" kagami kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat ekpresi kagami, kuroko jadi mengingat ketika dia dan kagami sedang berada maji burger dan melihat akun fans aomine di dalam ponsel kagami"jangan-jangan karena status dari fansnya aomine-kun yah kagami-kun?" pernyataan dari kuroko membuat seluruh orang disana tersentak

"apa makhsudmu tetsuya?" tanya akashi, kuroko menoleh kearah akashi "waktu kami sedang di maji burger setelah membeli sepatu, aku tidak sengaja melihat kagami-kun sedang membuka akun instagramnya dan melihat sekilas akun dari fansnya aomine-kun, tapi aku tidak tau apa isi statusnya karena kagami-kun langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya"

"apa benar begitu kagami?" aomine kembali menatap kagami

"iyah" ujar kagami singkat

"apa isi statusnya taiga?" akashi merasa ada yang sedang disembunyikan kagami dari mereka "bukan apa-apa" kagami kembali menjawab pertanyaan dari dengan singkat, ia tidak mau mengingat status dari fans kekasihnya itu, akashi memicingkan matanya "apa jangan-jangan karena status itu kau tiba-tiba minta putus dari daiki?" pernyataan dari akashi membuat kagami sedikit tersentak, kenapa akashi bisa tau tentang itu "bukan" kagami mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah ring basket yang sepertinya lebih menarik dari dia harus bertatapan dengan pemilik emperor eye tersebut, melihat sikap kagami yang seperti itu membuat akashi semakin nyakin bahwa status tersebut yang membuat kagami meminta putus dengan aomine

"daiki ambil ponsel taiga" tidak jalan lain selain melihatnya dari akun instagram kagami sendiri, jika ia meminta kagami mengatakannya pasti kagami tidak akan mau "untuk apa?" kagami mencoba melindungi ponselnya yang berada di saku celana "kemarikan kagami" aomine mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kagami dari sakunya "tidak mau"

"berikan kepada daiki atau aku yang akan mengambilnya sendiri dan aku tidak jamin bahwa ponselmu akan kembali" mendengar ancaman akashi tentu saja membuat kagami takut, dan akhirnya mau tidak mau ia memberikan ponselnya kepada aomine, begitu mendapat ponselnya kagami, aomine segera membuka akun instagram kagami dan melihat status dari fansnya "bacakan daiki"

Aomine mengangguk "tadi pagi niatnya aku Cuma mau jalan jalan untuk cuci mata, tapi tiba-tiba dijalan aku ketemu dua pangeranku sedang jalan berdua,karena saking senengnya aku langsung ngeluarin ponselku dan memfoto mereka, aahhh mereka sosweet banget, tau gx apa yang terjadi didalam toko?, di dalam mereka saling memberikan saran buat beli sepatu yang mana yang akan mereka beli loh, ahh aominecchi kau gentle sekali"

" _statusnya menurutku biasa saja, tapi jika benar karena melihat postingan akun itu kagami meminta putus pasti karena salah satu komentarnya"_ lirih akashi setelah mendengar ucapan aomine

"apa benar karena status itu –ssu? Aku rasa status itu biasa saja, tidak mungkin kan Cuma karena status itu kagamicchi minta putus dari aominecchi" ujar kise, momoi yang berada di samping kise ikut mengutaran pendapatnya tentu dari sudut pandang perempuan "tapi jika aku menjadi kagamin, melihat pacarku jalan berdua dengan mantanya sampai diposting oleh fans dari pacarku tentu saja aku cemburu"

"daiki, kemarikan ponsel taiga" aomine segera memberikan ponselnya, melihat ponselnya yang sepertinya akan berada dalam bahaya membuat kagami menjadi khawatir "ponsel gue mau diapain" kagami berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam gengaman akashi "tenang saja, aku Cuma mau melihatnya sebentar" akashi segera melihat komentar komentar yang ada di status itu, ketika ia melihat sebuah komentar ketiga "ketemu" ujar akashi

"apa yang kau temukan aka-chin" murasakibara yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya ikut berbicara karena penasaran apa yang ditemukan oleh kaptennya tersebut "dengar ini" akashi membacakan salah satu komentar di baris ke tiga "yh itu memang benar, kagami benar-benar orang ketiga dikehidupan aokise, lihat saja sebelum ada dirinya hubungan aokise baik-baik saja, tapi setelah ada dirinya , hubungan aokise kandas" akashi kembali menatap kagami yang kini juga kembali mengalihkan pandangannya "karena komentar itu kan kau meminta putus dari daiki?"

Kagami hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kini semua orang menatapnya "itu benar taiga?" tanya himuro mewakili rasa penasaran teman-temannya" yang dibalas kagami dengan hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tidak tahu "jujur taiga!" ucap akashi dengan nada sedikit mengancam

"iyah" kagami menghela nafas , dirinya memang tidak akan bisa melawan akashi, "jadi karena itu loe selalu menganggap kalo loe itu perusak hubungan gue sama kise" aomine mendelik marah, ia kesal dengan kagami, kenapa pikirannya dangkal sekali "dengar taiga, gue sama kise udah lama putus, gue enggak ada perasaan sama sekali sama kise, jadi loe enggak usah nganggep kalo loe tuh perusak hubungan gue sama kise"

"iyah kagamicchi, aku sama aominecchi sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, toh aku juga sudah sama kasamatsu-senpai" kise menepuk pelan bahu kagami "kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi" melihat kesungguhan dimata kise dan aomine, kagami pun akhirnya percaya dengan keduanya "baiklah aku percaya dengan omongan kalian"

"ini, ponselmu" akashi memberikan kembali ponsel kagami, ketika menerima dan melihat akun instagramnya, kagami terkejut kemana status fans aomine yang ia simpan tadi "loe apain akun gue akashi?" kagami mendelik tajam ke arah kapten kiseki no sedai itu " aku memblok akunnya, supaya kamu enggak mikir macam-macam lagi tentang hubungan aomine dan kise" ucap akashi santai

Melihat yang dilakukan akashi untuk hubungan dirinya dan kagami, aomine benar-benar sangat senang punya teman seperti akashi "makasih akashi, loe emang temen gue yang paling baik" ucap aomine sambil mencoba memeluk akashi, tapi sebelum itu terjadi akashi lebih dulu menodong aomine dengan guntingnya "kalo loe mencoba untuk meluk gue, gue jamin detik ini juga loe enggak bisa ngeliat kagami lagi" aomine yang tiba-tiba ditodong dengan gunting tentu saja ketakutan _"gue ralat omongan gue barusan, akashi emang temen gue yang paling kejam"_ inner aomine ketakutan "satu lagi gue ngelakuin ini untuk taiga bukan untuk loe daiki"

"sudah sudah enggak usah berantem"momoi mencoba melerai adegan pertumpahan darah tersebut "ngomong-ngomong dai-chan, kau bilang ingin memberikan satu lagu buat kagamin"momoi mengingatkan rencana aomine untuk memberikan persembahan untuk kagami "iyah, gue lupa" setelah mengingatnya, aomine segera berlari keujung lapangan dan kembali dengan membawa sebuah gitar, ia pun duduk disebuah kursi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di tengah lapangan

"lagu ini buat loe kagami taiga, dan lagu ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf gue karena udah ngebuat loe menangis"

saat ku tenggelam dalam sendu

Waktupun enggan untuk berlalu

Ku berjanji tuk menutup pintu hatiku

Entah untuk siapapun itu

Semakin ku lihat masa lalu

semakin hatiku tak menentu

Tetapi satu sinar terangi jiwaku

Saat ku melihat senyummu

Aomine menatap dalam kagami yang kini ada didepannya Ia tidak pernah bisa berfikir bagaimana orang seperti dia bisa mendapatkan seorang malaikat polos seperti kagami

Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya

Menjadi lebih indah

Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa

Membuatku merasa sempurna

Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup

Berdua denganmu selama-lamanya

Kaulah yang terbaik untukku

Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu

Bila kau berada di dekatku

Bunga cinta bermekaran dalam jiwaku

Kan ku petik satu untukmu

Repeat Reff

Kaulah yang terbaik untukku

Ku percayakan seluruh hatiku padamu

Kasihku satu janjiku kaulah yang terakhir bagiku

Nada terakhir akhirnya keluar dari gitar aomine "kau akan selalu jadi pemilik hatiku kagami" ucap aomine sambil terus tersenyum kearah kagami "ahh dai-chan kau romantis sekali" momoi langsung memeluk sahabat kecilnya itu, tiba-tiba saja kagami merasa dirinya terdorong ke depan hingga jatuh di pangkuan aomine "eh" aomine menyeringai "loe sepertinya benar-benar jatuh cinta sama gue yah kagami" kagami merasa wajahnya benar-benar menghangat kali ini, ia pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam lekukan leher aomine ketika semua orang mentertawakannya, kagami merasa senang malam ini walaupun sempat kesal dengan perbuatan aomine, tapi akhirnya aomine kembali padanya, dan kali ini ia akan benar-benar menjaga miliknya ini.

End

Akhirnya selesai, terima kasih karena sudah sudi membaca fanfic ini hingga selesai.

Aku juga mau berterima kasih sama senpai-senpai yang mau berkomentar dan memberi masukan, komentar kalian benar-benar berpengaruh banget dengan mood nulis aku, oh iyh menurut kalian aku post proses kejadian mereka ngerjain kagami enggak yh?

TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA AKU TUNGGU JAWABAN KALIAN DAN BYE BYE SAMPAI JUMPA DI FANFIC SELANJUTNYA


End file.
